Products such as disposable absorbent articles including diapers, pant style diapers, training pants, incontinence briefs, incontinence undergarments, absorbent inserts, diaper holders and liners, feminine hygiene garments, and the like are often contained in a variety of containers such as bags, boxes or cartons and stacked together as part of a store display. Typically, each container includes an identical graphic (i.e., artwork) thereupon which identifies the product, provides information to the consumer, and may also provide aesthetic benefits. However, in many stores, especially in, for example, warehouse/wholesale stores, supermarkets, and/or club stores such as Wal-Mart, Target, Kroger, B.J.'s, Sam's Club, Costco, etc., many thousands of products are displayed simultaneously, leading to low visibility for individual products. In these types of stores, it is also common to see large displays of products provided in a floor display. These displays provide numerous cartons or cases of products for purchase by consumers, and often include several shipping cartons stacked in a group. Sometimes, such displays are provided on a supporting medium, for example, a pallet.
Freestanding floor displays present problems for shoppers and store employees responsible for such displays. A problem for shoppers and retailers is that products provided on floor displays often become disorganized and unsightly due to the removal of products by other shoppers or the placement of additional items onto the display by shoppers who decide they no longer want to purchase the additional item. Another problem is that due to the popularity of floor displays in large warehouse/wholesale stores, it is becoming increasingly difficult and time consuming for shoppers to easily see, recognize and find the products they desire. This lack of visibility often results in a less than ideal experience for the shopper and lost sales for the retailer.
Various systems and methods for effectively organizing and displaying products and increasing visibility and recognition of products are known, such as using specially-designed display cases, separate signs hung above or from the products, shelf-stickers, televisions, etc. However, such systems and methods require additional materials other than the product themselves. Such systems and methods may also take up additional floor space and/or store volume which is essentially “dead-space” which can not be used to store or display actual products for sale, and thereby decreases floor utilization efficiency.
With respect to disposable absorbent article offerings, store displays may include an abundance of disposable absorbent article products. For example, many manufacturers offer several versions of disposable absorbent article products in different “tiers” or “levels”. These could represent different sub-needs or different levels of technology with different corresponding price points. As a result, it can be confusing for consumers to select the proper product in terms of appropriate size/stage/features and an appropriate tier level and to navigate among the offerings for a desired product even if such basic information such as desired brand and size is known. In addition, consumers shopping for disposable absorbent article products often have babies or small children with them, resulting in less ability to intently focus upon the multiplicity of product offerings. As such, a consumer, given the overwhelming range of options, may select the wrong product (i.e., a product other than that intended) or a product which may not be optimum (i.e., wrong stage, wrong features, wrong size). Either could lead to a less than ideal use experience.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a product display system for disposable absorbent article containers, that both enhances the visibility and recognition of a floor display in a store and makes it easier for a consumer to select the correct product, while at the same time making it easier for the store to maintain the display in an organized and visually pleasant manner.